


Shared

by TylerAsDurden



Series: Стихийно (Малек) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Алек не в порядке.





	Shared

**Author's Note:**

> пост 2х04

Алек не в порядке. Никто больше не заговаривает с ним об этом, но, может быть, спроси Иззи сейчас, он бы ответил. Может быть, ему нужно поговорить об этом, но он не знает как.

Каждый вечер, ложась в постель, (потому что, если он перестанет спать, это никому не поможет), Алек не в порядке. Каждое утро, смывая липкий пот кошмара, Алек моет руки с особой тщательностью и избегает смотреть в зеркало. Избегает того, что может там увидеть.

Он завел привычку писать Магнусу по утрам и не может поднять себя из постели, включить свет, пока не получит ответ. Магнус думает это мило, Иззи считает это слащавым. На самом деле всё просто: Алек не в порядке, но никому не нужно об этом знать.

Каждую ночь во сне он убивает Магнуса.

Он не смотрит на это со стороны, на записи, не приходит в себя у его тела, когда всё уже закончилось, как это было с Джослин. Каждую ночь Алек прижимает Магнуса к стене и голой рукой вырывает ему сердце. Кровь мага холоднее и гуще человеческой, и Алеку нравится это. Он внимательно, очень внимательно смотрит, как с глаз Магнуса пропадают чары, как они становятся кошачьми, за мгновение до того, как застыть на совсем.

Магнус не выглядит напуганным или разочарованным в этих снах. Он подпускает Алека к себе. Он не сопротивляется. Алек вынимает руку из его горячей груди, только когда Магнус мертв.

Каждое утро Алек пишет Магнусу смс, потому что больше всего боится позвонить и не услышать ответа. Он никогда не остается у Магнуса на ночь. Он ставит запирающие руны себе на дверь.

Алек не в порядке сейчас. Но он хочет верить, что справится с этим. Что слишком реалистичные сны пройдут. Что ему никогда не придется узнать, что он на самом деле почувствует, если сделает это.

Каждую ночь Магнус умирает во сне. 

**Author's Note:**

> написано к арту прекрасной Рия Ареи


End file.
